Hermione Granger y el principe mestizo
by Laurita Love
Summary: Todo comienza una noche cuando Hermione descubre quien es el autor de sus cartas, y rapidamente se ven implicados Harry y Ron. Esta historia es pura aventura, Leeanla! Por fi, dejen Reviews!Gracias Miki Matsura por ser la primera critica, 3º CAPITULO!
1. Default Chapter

HERMIONE GRANGER Y El PRINCIPE MESTIZO 

_**LA NOCHE EN QUE TODO SUCEDIO.**_

Aquel atardecer de uno de los ultimos dias de verano, Hermione y su amiga muggle marchaban a sus casas luego de jugar al voleyball.

Cuando caminaban, su amiga puso una cara misteriosa, parecia que la pregunta que habia estado evitando Hermione ahora venia:

No entiendo por que tienes que ir al internado Munyk, estubimos todas juntas hasta la escuela elemental…¿ por que nos vas con nosotras a la preparatoria? .

Ya te he dicho… mis padres son muy exigentes conmigo Dijo algo incomoda.

Habia tenido que inventar esta historia hacia seis años, por que no podia decir la verdad sobre Howarts, estaba incomoda con todo el asunto.

Dieron vuelta la calle y ambas se despidieron; luego Hermione entro a su casa:

Al pasar, vio que la sala de estar estaba vacia, asi que se dirijio hacia las escaleras.

-Madre estas aquí?-grito Hermione

-Si aquí-.La voz venia de la habitacion de sus padres.

Su madre estaba parada frente al tocador:

-cual me queda mejor?…este-decia mientras se hacia la modelo con el vestido negro clasico que llebava puesto. - o este-. Otro vestido más simple que tenia en sus manos.

-Creo que el negro…pero cual es la ocasión?-.Dijo Hermione apoyada contra la pared de la puerta.

-No lo recuerdas…es el cumpleaños de Kate- Su madre dejaba de verse en el espejo.

-Oh lo olvide…pero no quiero ir- dijo Hermione disgustada.

-Que?…no puedes hacernos esto, cuando tu padre vuelva se enojara contigo-.

-Donde fue?

-Fue a comprarle un regalo … Hija… debes acompañarnos, olvidate de la magia por un momento…ella tiene una hija -

-Que dices?…sabes que no puedo olvidarme de la magia, siempre esta presente...- Hermione hablaba algo histerica.- Imagina las preguntas de la hija , a que preparatoria vas?, tienes amigos alli?…Y yo que le dire…si tengo un amigo que se llama Harry Potter y es famoso por haber sobrevivido a Lord Voldemort el mago mas malvado que haya existido jamas… y mira, ahora no es solo famoso por ello sino por que lo ha matado tambien-. Finalizaba cruzada de brazos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, si no quieres ir, no vayas -.Dijo resignada, su madre mientras se maquillaba - Pero recuerda que te quedaras aquí sola-

-Lo prefiero mil veces antes de sentirme como… un alien-. Dijo esta ultima palabra por lo bajo.-Me voy a dar un baño-.

Se ve a Hermione bajo la ducha lavandose el cabello, luego la imagen cambia, cuando ella sale de la ducha;

Hermione secaba sus piernas y torso, luego cubria su cuerpo con la toalla.

Se disponia a verse en el espejo pero estaba empañado, derrepente algo extraño paso, Hermione vio que se reflejaba la imagen de un individuo.

Miro rapidamente hacia atrás pero no habia nadie. Luego el espejo.

-No hay nadie aquí Hermione- penso en voz alta, y limpio el espejo con su mano.

Al entrar a su habitacion se puso el pijama y se recosto en la cama junto a Croshacks quien estaba dormido sobre el cubrecama, este pego un sobresalto.

Que noche…no puede ser mas aburrida´´le hablo al animal, mientras lo acariciaba.

Hermione se incorporaba en la cama para sentarse. Tomo el portaretrato de su mesa de luz el cual contenia una foto del trio, Ginny y los mellizos Weasley, donde todos se movian y volvian a la normalidad-solo falta 1dia para que estemos juntos-. Les dijo ella a la foto, cuando de pronto se sobresalto al oir a su padre desde abajo.

-Nos vamos hija- La voz de su padre resono.

-Volveremos tarde- Finalizo su madre.

-Adios- Grito Hermione y escucho como abrian y cerraban la puerta.

Cuando eso paso, Hermione se dirijio al tocador, y abrio el cajon;

De alli saco una gran cantidad de correspondencia sujetada con un hilo, y luego volvio a sentarse en la cama.

Por lo menos algo genial me ha pasado este verano…´´decia ella a la nada.

Estaba ansiosa por querer saber quien era ese misteriso sujeto que le habia estado escribiendo durante todo el verano. Las cartas habian llegado a su domicilio cuando ella estaba en la madriguera, y su madre habia juntado toda la correspondencia y desde que estaba alli no hubo un dia que le haya dejado de escribir.

CRACK!

Sumida en sus pensamientos, se asusto al escuchar una lechuza chocar contra el vidrio de la ventana, se paro y la abrio, era la lechuza del anonimo.

Hermione emocionada se sento nuevamente frente al tocador pensando en aquel ser misterioso, y comenzo a leer la carta que el animal le habia traido:

Querida Hermione, una vez mas te escribo para decirte lo hermosa que eres, te amo, te amo y quisiera que estemos juntos para siempre:

Tienes ojos profundos donde la noche alea

Frescos brazos de flor y regazo de rosa

Pero cae la hora de la venganza y te amo´´

pero cae la hora de la venganza y te amo´´ - penso ella en voz alta- que querra decir con ello-.

Derrepente volvio a la realidad y vio a la lechuza moverse en el marco de la ventana, habia olvidado abrirsela pero cuando se disponia a hacerlo, sucedió lo mismo que en el baño, habia alguien dentro del espejo del tocador, igual que antes fue como un flash y luego desaparecio, entonces la luzes se apagaron.

El viento habia comenzado a soplar fuerte, y las ramas del arbol que estaba junto a la ventana de la habitacion comenzaron a golpear el vidrio haciendo este sonido SHHH…SHHH.

Hermione tomo la varita que estaba sobre el tocador y dijo lumos´´

Camino hacia la puerta. Y toco el boton de la luz, comprobo que se habia cortado.

-Que sucede?- Se dijo a si misma que empesaba a asustarse.

Al poner la mano en el picaporte para abrir se dio cuenta que no se podia, forcejaba y forcejeaba, entonces la puerta se abrio de par en par, haciendo caer a Hermione al suelo de la habitacion.

Alli se encontraba un muchacho quien le apuntaba con la varita.

El tenia aproximadamente 25 años, era apuesto; tenia ojos marrones y cabello castaño, la expresion de su rostro era misteriosa, llebaba un traje de epoca y una capa negra. Antes de que Hermione gritara expeliarmus para sacarle la varita a aquel extraño, este se le adelanto.

Cuando el extraño tomo la varita y entro a la habitacion, Hermione se paro del suelo.

-Quien eres tu? - Dijo ella asustadisima.

-Soy quien te ha estado escribiendo todo este tiempo - Este estaba contra la puerta.

Hermione lo miraba perpleja, junto a Croshacks que habia saltado de la cama.

Hubo un silencio. En la oscuridad la unica luz que habia era la de la luna.

Te he venido a llevar Hermione, por que te amo, y quiero que estes junto a mi en mi reino Decia el suavemente.

Tu Reino, que reino? .

Tienes el honor de conocer al principe mestizo…mi nombre es Lisandro .

-Tu eres un principe?- decia austada e intrigada alaves.

-Si... y soy hijo del mas maravilloso mago oscuro que haya existido jamas...del señor de las tinieblas… yo soy el hijo de… Lord Voldemort-. Dijo este sonriente.

-No puede ser…Voldemort, no tiene hijos-. Decia Hermione con cara de angustia.

-Pero aquí me vez…aunque no lo creas mi padre me tuvo con una muggle…a mi madre nunca la volvi a ver…pienso que se arrepintio de haber estado con ella -. Dijo esto el principe, con una sonrisa y cierto sarcasmo.

-Pero Voldemort odiaba a los muggles-.

-Claro…pero el nunca se entero que yo naci…queria divertirse con mi madre… nunca penso tener un hijo con ella…asi que cuando se entero de ello mando a unos mortifagos a matarnos a mi y a mi madre…mi madre no sobrevivio, pero yo escape gracias a la magia-.

Al escuchar esta historia Hermione miro perpleja al principe- Y por que has venido…por que me escribes?

-No sabiste conprender las ultimas palabras del poema que te he mandado… Pero cae la hora de la venganza y te amo´´…sabes por que te amo?-.

-…No-. Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza.

-Desde que te vi derrotar a mi padre en Howarts, aquella primera vez y ahora haberlo matado junto a tus amigos hizo que te amara-.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo ella con cara de intriga.

-Es facil…te amo por que me quiero vengar de tu amigo Harry Potter, quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre…no…no quiero eso- dijo y comenzo a pasearse por la habitacion-… quiero demostrarle que no podra escapar de mi, como lo hizo con mi padre… que yo… soy mejor que el -.

-Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?-. Decia moviendo la cabeza.

-No me escuchaste…te he venido a llevar para que estes conmigo para siempre.

-Pero yo no quiero ir a ningun lado…yo no te amo!- decia gritando Hermione

-Claro que si- Decia el principe quien habia dejado de caminar.

-Eso es una mentira!!!-grito fuerte Hermione.

-Tu vendras y el tonto de Harry Potter ira por ti… y yo le demostrare que soy mas poderoso que mi padre…vamos Hermione ven conmigo-

-Eso no sucedera jamas!!!-

-No te resistas princesa…acaso no te he hecho volar con cada palabra de mis poemas, nos has sentido algo en tu corazon por mi?-

-No…nada- mentia Hermione, quien le habia comenzado a tomar cariño pero ahora…

EL principe estaba mas cerca de ella, con una expresion de enojo- Nada…muy bien no me dejas otra opcion-.

-No!!!-. grito Hermione al ver la varita del principe apuntar hacia ella.

-Desmayus!!!!-.

La mitad del cuerpo de Hermione habia caido en la cama y la otra en el suelo junto a Croshack que ahora maullaba a su alrededor.

El principe la tomo en sus brazos- Ahora si …vamos a mi reino- Al decir esto, el y Hermione desaparecieron de alli.


	2. dos cabezas piensan mas que una

_**DOS CABEZAS PIENSAN MAS QUE UNA.**_

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, se encontraban en aquel momento en la madriguera, ambos en sus camas.

Harry despertaba sudado y con ardor en la cicatriz.

-Ron…Ron… despierta-Dijo pasando su mano por la cicatriz.

-Que sucede- decia Ron somnioliento, mientras Harry se ponia los anteojos.

-No lo se… me arde la cicatriz y eso no es muy bueno- el estaba apoyado en la cama.

-Pero Voldemort ya no existe…y como dijo Dumbledore siempre habra nuevos mortifagos…tal vez sea eso-. Ron trataba de calmar a Harry

-Si- Decia Harry inseguro.

-Si algo malo sucedió…estoy seguro que por la mañana nos enteraremos-.

-Tienes razon- Dijo Harry, y vio a Ron darse vuelta y apoyar la cabeza.

El trato de imitarlo pero en la siguiente hora no pudo pegar un ojo por la preocupacion. Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el baño.

Abrio la canilla del agua, y mojo su rostro, para aliviar el ardor de la frente, apoyo sus manos sobre el lavabo y se quedo erguido mirandose al espejo, entonces vio al principe en un flash, pues a el le encataba esconderse en los espejos.

Harry se dio vuelta alarmado, para ver sí habia alguien, pero no. Se seco el rostro rapidamente y se puso los anteojos, volvio a mirar el espejo para ver si habia algo extraño en el, entonces la imagen del principe aparecio otra vez, pero esta vez no se fue.

Harry se dio vuelta, y alli estaba el principe Lisandro.

-Quien eres tu-. Dijo mirando al extraño.

-Soy un principe…mi nombre es Lisandro Voldemort, y te he venido a desafiar-.

-El hijo de Voldemort…pero eso es imposible-Dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza.

-Si lo es…y mas posible es que no puedas escapar de mi como lo hiciste con mi padre-.

-Pero…-. Harry tenia muchas preguntas para hacerle entonces el otro lo interrupìo.

-Harry Potter…queda poco tiempo para lo que debes hacer… asi que dejame decirte-.

Harry se quedo callado.

-Tengo a tu amiga Hermione…mi dulce princesa-.

-Que-.Grito Harry.

-Silencio! …Tienes siete horas para rescatarla, si no lo haces sera mia…por siempre, y asi yo Lisandro Voldemort, sere mas poderoso que tu y que mi padre…ademas destruire tu vida y la de los que te acompañen-.

-Pero donde esta? … En que lugar? – Los nervios a Harry lo estaban matando.

- Ah eso…deberas averiguarlo tú…recuerda… son solo 7 horas-. Dijo esto muy galante el pricipe y desaparecio-.

Harry salio del baño corriendo para avisarle a Ron, pero en el camino se encontro con una piedra preciosa de color rojo.

-Que es esto- Se dijo asi mismo-debe ser…-. Pero entonces al agarrar la piedra, sus ultimas palabras las dijo en otro lado.

-…un translador-. Harry se miro, ahora no tenia mas su pijama de verano si no que vestia, con una camisola y un pantalon negro mas unas botas brillantes, y estaba en un camino angosto, tan angosto que a el apenas entraba. Tambien alli era de noche.

-Pero no tengo mi varita…no es justo-. Con sus manos tocaba las paredes, y el piso estaba lleno de agua y fango.- Que se supone que debo hacer-. Al caminar, comenzo a escuchar el tic y tac de un reloj cada vez mas cercano, hasta que salio de alli, y se encontro en algo parecido a un patio pero no precisamente, las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas y en el medio habia colgado un reloj gigante, pero no tenia doce numeros sino siete.

En una de las paredes laterales habia una puerta- Esto sera como buscar una aguja en un pajar- Dijo Harry con preocupacion.- Tal vez por aquí-. Dijo tratando de abrir la puerta, pero estaba completamente cerrada.

-Lo ves, quien quiera que seas- Le hablaba al principe aunque no estubiera alli- No puedo sin mi varita-.

CRACK!

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir de alli a alguien muy especial para Harry.

-Dumbledore!…que hace aquí-. Dijo con alegria Harry.

-Te he venido a ayudar-. Dijo con su voz de ansiano…aunque parecia bastante extraño.

-Enserio-. Dijo Harry quien ahora lo miraba fijo.

-Ven… dame un abrazo- Dijo Dumbledore abriendo los brazos.

Harry se acerco, entonces Dumbledore lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, demasiada para la de un ansiano.

Lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte…demasiado.

Harry se estaba ahogando atrapado entre los brazos de aquel Dumbledore- Usted no es Dumbeldore-.

Luego el ansiano, tiro al suelo a Harry y le puso las dos manos en el cuello para ahorcarlo.

Harry sentia que se ahogaba, no podia salir de ahí, pero algo sucedió, el viejo callo a su lado petrificado, cuando se escucho el grito de una voz familiar– Petrificus Totalus´´-. Ron Weasley estaba alli, apuntando con su varita.

-Ron- Grito Harry de alegria y lo abrazo, luego:

-Vi que no estabas en tu cama y tome tu varita y la mia, me parecio extraño que no la tuvieras encima despues de lo que me habias dicho, luego sali al pasillo a buscarte y tome esa piedra y apareci aquí…oh la piedra- Dijo alarmado Ron.

-Que sucede con ella-. Dijo Harry, quien tomaba la varita que le entregaba Ron.

-Cualquiera que la toque aparecera aquí…por cierto por que estamos aquí-.

-Oh… es una historia muy larga-.

En el Reino del principe, Hermione se encontraba encerrada en el final de la ultima torre del castillo, tenia puesto un vestido de fiesta enorme color blanco, habia despertado en la cama y ahora caminaba y caminaba mirando por la ventana, la lluvia que habia comenzado a caer.

-Que alguien me ayude…que alguien me lleve de aquí…vamos Harry-. Gritaba Hermione histerica bajo la luz de los candelabros colgados en las paredes.

Frente a ella habia un espejo para que el principe se pudiera comunicar.

-A quien le gritas…tus amigos estan demasiado lejos para escucharte.

-Maldito- Grito Hermione y tomo un portraretratos del principe que estaba en la mesa de luz, y se lo tiro al espejo, rompiendolo.

Harry y Ron habian entrado por la puerta donde habia salido el falso Dumbledore y ahora caminaban con sus varitas en la mano. Habia velas por todos lados y cualquier sonido tenia eco.

-Tienes razon Harry esto va ser muy dificil-.

-Si ademas, nunca imagine que Voldemort tuviera un hijo…-.

-Parece muy extraño, ademas por que no te eligio a ti si quiere destruirte-. Contesto Ron.

-No lo se, tal vez…-. Pero lo que iba a decir Harry, nunca escucho Ron ya que este habia caido a un pozo, y Harry no lo habia notado.

¿Ron donde estas-. miraba alrededor buscandolo. CRACK! Las puertas por donde habian entrado se habian cerrado-No-. Dijo Harry queriendo volver a ellas pero entonces tambien cayo por un pozo.


	3. en el bosque

No no me copie de la camara secreta Anna Maggus, esta es una historia romantica. Un beso dejen reviews.   
EN EL BOSQUE 

AHHHHH!

Harry caia por un tobogan que no paraba de girar y girar, hasta caer en una fuente de agua hundiendose hasta el fondo.

Un par de sirenas lo tomaron por abajo, y lo llevaron a la superficie.

Hola Harry Potter-dijeron al unisonio las sirenas con cabellos de colores.

Ho…hola-dijo Harry inseguro dandose cuenta que ya no llovia mas.

Al ver todo alli vio que estaba en un bosque sin ningun camino a seguir- Oh cielos- dijo con pesadumbre.

Que sucede Harry…estas perdido?- dijo la sirena de pelo violeta.

Si…donde estoy?- Dijo secandose la cara con las manos.

Estas en el bosque de Misselum.- Dijo la sirena de cabello rojo.

Nunca habia escuchado nada sobre el- le contesto Harry extrañado.

Es la tierra del principe Lisandro… un mundo alterno, como tantos en Inglaterra y en el mundo -. Le dijo la otra sirena de cabello violeta.-

El es un solitario, aquí solo es el principe y su castillo-. Completo la sirena de cabello rojo.

Harry que las habia escuchado atentamente- Y donde esta el castillo?-. Dijo mientras se apuntaba con la varita y decia un conjuro para secarse, ya sobre el pasto.

El castillo del principe?-dijo la sirena de cabello rojo.-.La corrigio la sirena de cabello rojo.

Sí…-.

Solo debes seguir derecho por el bosque y te toparas con el-.

Eso no es de gran ayuda…pero bueno debo irme ya…se hace tarde-.

Ron habia despertado del golpe que habia recibido al caer por aquel pozo, sorprendiendose de lo que veia…nada.

Creia que aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pues alli estaba completamente oscuro.

No!…odio la oscuridad-. Se sento y estaba a punto de llorar hasta que oyo la voz de una ansiana.

Hey tu muchaho-. Dijo mientras prendia un fosforo para encender una lampara que llebaba con ella.

Has caido en mi sotano…ven vamos-.

Quien es usted-.

Mi nombre es Betsy - Al decir esto abrio una puerta y entraron a lo que parecia una casa.

Sientate querido, te preparare un te-. Le dijo ella cuando llegaron a la cocina.

Como puedo confiar en usted…como creere que no le pondra un veneno al te-. Luego de lo del falso Dumbledore no podia creer en nada.

No hijo…si no quieres tomarlo, no tengo ningun problema.

-En serio…bueno entonces le quiero hacer una pregunta… donde estoy?

Estas en Misselum, la tierra del principe Lisandro Voldemort.

Ron puso cara de extrañado- Ysabe donde esta el castillo del principe?-.

Oh claro…esta alli-Dijo dando un sorbo al te, mientras señalaba por la ventana.

Ron se dio vuelta alli sentado, y miro el gran castillo que estaba entre los arboles- Si alli esta!-.

Lo ves…no soy nada mala- Dijo y le puso el te sobre la mesa, ahora volvia a dar otro sorbo a su te, pero esta vez el te chorreaba por toda su boca y barbilla, dejando ver que lo que bebia era de color rojo, y espeso.

Ron casi muere del susto, no sabia si era sangre, y no se quedo para averiguarlo, por que salio corriendo de alli a mil por hora.

La vieja se habia quedado en la puerta- No quieres un poco de te…solo un poco, jajajjajajajaja-. Entonces aquella vieja se transformo en el principe – Solo te queda 1 hora maldito torpe.

Harry iba corriendo por el bosque solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para el amanecer pero aun era de noche y la luz de su varita alumbraban el lugar, Ron tambien iba corriendo pero en sentido contrario, solo paro cuando vio a Harry.

Ron!-. –Harry!-. Dijeron los dos.

Harry…no sabes las cosas horribles que me han sucedidido, pero bueno, te las contare despues…te estaba buscando para decirte que encontre el castillo-. Ron estaba agitado.

-En serio…en donde-.

Aquí-. Dijo Ron y se lanzaron a correr por donde el venia.

Dentro del castillo, Hermione estaba apoyada contra la ventana de su habitacion

Donde estan chicos?- Dijo con preocupacion, entonces inmediatamente, el principe se aparecio en la habitacion, pero esta vez personalmente y no por el espejo.

Creo que deberas acostumbrarte a este lugar. Ya es la hora.

Harry y a Ron estaban tras los portones de rejas del castillo cuando una lluvia torrencial habia comenzado a caer y el viento movia los arboles.

Ya no hay mas tiempo, Hermione, han pasado las siete horas.

Los chicos, ahora abrian los portones magicamente.

Eso no es cierto, estoy segura de que ellos te venceran, por que ha ellos deberas le importo!- Dijo tranquila.

Crees que no me importas? Crees que las cartas que te enviaba no significaban nada para mi?

Si deberas, te importara, me dejarias libre

Pero no puedo permitirlo, yo…yo te amo- dijo Lisandro con timidez, y Hermione lo miro a los ojos.

Recuerdas, cuando te dije que te habia visto derrotar a mi padre aquella vez y luego haberlo matado con tus amigos- Dijo y comenzo a caminar de un lado para el otro.

Y luego, te dije que queria demostrarle a Harry Potter, que yo era mas poderoso que mi padre Lord Voldemort… bueno te he mentido… estas aquí por la simple razon, de que siento un gran e imenso amor por ti- Dijo y se detubo-…Lo demas solo ha sido una excusa, por que…no podia admitir que estaba enamorado… Te he visto crecer, y he oido la manera en que tienes de hablar…eres muy inteligente… tanto que pudiste vencer al mago mas oscuro de toda la historia… eres brillante, y cada poema que te he escrito, ha salido del lado mas profundo de mi corazon… Yo odiaba a mi padre… y tu junto a tus amigos, lo destrulleron…pero aun asi- Dijo y bajo la voz- no puedo dejarte ir.

Las puertas de la pequeña habitacion se abrieron y dejaron ver a un Ron y Harry totalmente empapados con sus varitas apuntando mientras el principe, sacaba tambien la suya.

Esto se acabo!- Grito Harry, mientras lo apuntaba- ¡Expelliarmus!- La varita del principe salio volando hacia el.

No me importas lo que digas Harry Potter…no me importa que tengas mi varita… el tiempo pactado ya se ha cumplido- Apenas dijo estas palabras unas campanas empezaron a sonar.

Pero Hermione no quiere estar contigo, no la puedes obligar!…asi que no me dejas otra opcion- Dijo Harry y miro a Ron en un instante, como buscando la aprobacion para poder matar al principe.

NO!- Grito Hermione, y se interpuso antes de que Harry le lanzara el hechizo al principe.

Hermione?- Dijo Ron

Que haces?-. Dijo Harry.

No puedo dejar que muera…- Luego se dio vuelta y lo miro al principe- No puedo…no te lo he dicho…pero,pero creo que te amo.- Harry y Ron seguian apuntando, pero sus caras expresaban incredulidad ante esa escena.

Perdon, Harry, perdon, Ron- Dijo ella apenada a sus amigos.

Entonces en ese caso, te dejare ir- Dijo el principe sonriendo y sereno, entonces le entrego una piedra roja, igual a la que los chicos se habian encontrado en la madriguera.

Hasta Pronto- Le dijo Lisandro, sonriendo pero con un dejo de tristesa en sus ojos.

Entonces Hermione, se acerco a los chicos y todos tocaron la piedra, mientras ella le lanzaba la ultima mirada al principe.

Entonces lo amas?- Le dijo Ron.

Es el hijo de Voldemort… lo recuerdas?- Le dijo Harry.

Pero el no tiene nada que ver con el- Dijo sin dejar de mirar al principe que estaba de espalada a la ventana obserbandolos.

OoOooooooooOoooooooooo

**Este NO es el FIN…falta poco…**


End file.
